Better Days
by ibelieveinthegood
Summary: Sequel to 'Waking Up in Vegas'.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to my MD story, Waking Up in Vegas. Hope you like it! ;)**_

_**  
LYRICS TO THE GOO GOO DOLLS 'BETTER DAYS'**_

_And you asked me what I want this year  
and I try to make this kind and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
and designer love and empty things  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

I need some place simple where we could live  
and something only you can give  
and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
and the one poor child who saved this world  
and there's ten million more who probably could  
if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

'cause tonight's the night the world begins again 

_**Enjoy! And by all means, let me know what you think!**_

The first thing Meredith Shepherd had noticed when she woke up was the silence. She was awake, yes, but hadn't yet opened her eyes. She felt the warm rays of early morning sunshine peeking in through the horizontal blinds that covered the large picture window in the master bedroom. (That was one of the first things that she had learned in her five years in Seattle - it didn't rain nearly as much as it had been rumored. The second thing she learned was how surprised she was that she loved Seattle – she loved being able to work in the bustling city by day, and yet, every single night, she could return to their home in the woods - their own little corner of the world, that belonged solely to Meredith, Derek, the little boy who wasn't so little anymore, and his newborn baby sister.) She sighed as she heard the birds chirping happily outside, and for a moment, that was the only sound she heard. She rolled over and opened her sleep-filled eyes slowly, focusing on the alarm clock across the room.

8:30.

'Derek must be up with the baby,' she thought to herself as she stretched, pulling her arms over her head. In the two weeks since Ella had been born, Meredith's old habits of insomnia had resurfaced, and she stayed up with the infant at night, while Derek took care of her in the mornings so Meredith could rest. Not that she slept much – she constantly worried about everything. Things in their routine had definitely changed since Ella was born, but every change had been for the better – each time the baby cried, cooed and breathed was a constant reminder of that.

She relished in the silence – a rarity in the Shepherd household – for a few more moments. She lazily sat up and placed her feet on the wood floor, cool beneath her bare feet. She looked to the alarm clock again, 8:32, and took a deep breath, basking in the serenity of the calm Sunday morning before she felt suffocated and panicked. _Something's wrong, something's wrong._

Deep breaths, she coached herself. Deep breaths.

It was calm and quiet… until it wasn't anymore.

It came in waves.

First, the baby's tiny, yet loud and strong, cry pierced the air, wafting down the hallway from the nursery. Second, the phone started ringing, followed shortly by the twelve-year-old boy, yelling that the phone was ringing, his feet pounding down the hallway. Next came the sound of a car horn, loud and insistent, and Meredith, after a few long moments, recognized it as the sound of the horn of the RV that they had purchased two years before for their trip to the Grand Canyon. And then the dog (Casey, a three-year-old Golden Retriever) started barking.

And though it was chaotic, Meredith was instantly calm, as her world fell back on its correct axis. She quickly pulled her bath robe on and padded across the room, choosing to tend to the screeching baby first.

"Ella!" Meredith cooed, her sleepy voice soft and melodic as she scooped the tiny baby up. "Hey, pretty girl," she added as she cradled the baby to her chest, breathing in the innocent scent of the baby – milk mixed with baby lotion, mixed with a hint of lavender, mixed with a touch of Derek's cologne – the perfect combination of all things that Meredith loved. "Shh, shh, you're okay," Meredith soothed as the phone finally stopped ringing.

"It's Aunt Jamie!" Christopher bellowed as he slid into Ella's nursery, sliding on the floors in his socked feet. Ella screeched louder in protest, her red face scrunching a bit more and turning purple, her skin warm and dampening with sweat. The little boy grinned at Meredith. "I'll trade you," he smiled as he cradled the phone between his neck and his ear, holding his arms out for his baby sister. "C'mon," he insisted when Meredith gave him a look, raising her eyebrow at him. "Trust me," he added, his lips folding into a pout.

Meredith finally relented. "Hold her head!" she coached as her stepson sat down in the rocking chair, cradling the baby girl – who weighed exactly seven pounds – close to his chest. "Hello?" she yawned into the telephone, and she listened to Jamie's immediate, anxious rambling as the baby, and the RV, continued screeching.

"Jamie, I'm gonna have to call you back! I can't hear you!" Meredith interrupted, "I can't hear you! Ella is screeching, Chris is freaked out, you brother is laying on the horn of that God awful RV! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"Say no more." Jamie's soothing voice came across the line. "I remember when Sage was born, I get it," she added, clicking her tongue. "Give my namesake a kiss for me!"

"Will do," Meredith replied, and Jamie hung up the phone, leaving Meredith alone on the line with a click and then the dial tone. "Thanks, kid, for trying," Meredith said as she ruffled the boy's hair. She scooped the baby out of his arms, and he grinned at his stepmother.

"No problemo," he replied.

"Let's go see what your dad is blowing the horn about." Meredith cradled her daughter closer to her, gently kissing her head as the infant's wails continued. Christopher thundered down the stairs, and Meredith (and Ella) quickly followed.

X

"Derek!" Meredith yelled as she stepped onto the porch, the screaming infant squirming in her arms. "DEREK!" she yelled again, louder this time. He looked up and saw his wife, the screeching baby, and his son (who had an amused grin on his face). "What are you doing?" Meredith shouted as he hopped out of the driver's seat of the RV.

"What?" Derek replied as he crossed the yard toward his wife and kids. He stepped onto the porch, placed a kiss on Meredith's cheek, and scooped the writing baby out of his wife's arms. "Hey, there's my girl," he cooed as he kissed the baby's head. Her face was still red and crumpled, her skin damp and warm, but she was beginning to quiet down. "Did Jamie call you?" Derek asked as he grinned at Meredith.

"She tried, but I couldn't hear," Meredith replied. "Ella was crying, Jamie was rambling, and talking really fast, and you were laying on the horn on that… thing… which, by the way, why is it here?" she asked as she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Jamie's getting married!" Derek grinned, and Meredith's mouth opened in surprised. "Weekend of the 17th."

"That's two weeks," Meredith calculated, exchanging a glance with her stepson. "And what, exactly, does Jamie getting married have to do with that thing?" she added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Derek nodded at her. "I knew you'd ask. Which is why I have two words for you: Road. Trip."

"No. No. Absolutely not! No, Derek!"

"Aw, come one, Meredith, it will be fun. Kevin and I have it all planned out – he and Rachel and the kids are flying in from Portland tomorrow, and we'll all take the RV cross-country to Myrtle Beach for the wedding. And then I worked it out with Jamie so we can bring Sage back with us," Derek said with a smile.

"Are you out of your mind, Derek?" Meredith asked. "Ella's two weeks old, I'm breast-feeding for God sakes. Christopher has little league… and you honestly can't expect me to get everything ready to leave tomorrow!" she argued as Derek led her over to the wooden rocking chair swing. "Why can't we just fly out a few days before?"

"Because that's not an adventure, Meredith," Derek reasoned, his eyes sparkling. "And besides, EJ wouldn't like flying very much, would you, princess?" he asked as he sat down and cradled the now-quiet infant to his chest. "And we won't leave tomorrow – we'll leave on Tuesday. It's only a 47 hour drive."

"Don't call her EJ," Meredith mumbled, and Derek smirked in response. "And it's only 47 hours if you drive straight through, Derek! What about sleeping? Or stopping to pee? We need wedding clothes, Derek. And not to mention clothes to wear on the road. And food. And the RV has to be cleaned, I'm sure that thing is disgusting. And I'd have to make arrangements with a house-sitter…"

"I handled everything," Derek stated. "Alex and Izzie will watch the house and get the mail. Your sister and George are taking the dog. Cristina is coming with us," he added with a smile. Meredith cocked her eyebrow at him. "I had the RV cleaned – new sheets and blankets and everything – yesterday. I did the grocery shopping. I called Chris' coach, and we got a partial refund. And Jamie has your dress picked out for the wedding, along with outfits for both Christopher and I. And Ella, well, she could wear anything, though, if I know my mother, she's got a dress ready for her. And, if we leave Tuesday morning, which is the fifth, we have plenty of time to get there in time for the wedding."

Meredith sighed.

"I told you I took care of everything, sweetheart," he confirmed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't you remember the last time we went somewhere in that… home on wheels?" Meredith asked, but only because she couldn't think of another argument. He really had thought of everything. "We got lost, and Chris got sick, and the tires," she whimpered as tears filled her eyes. "Sorry," she sniffled, "hormones."

"It's okay," Derek said softly as he wiped a tear off of her cheek with his thumb. "I pre-programmed the GPS, we've got spare tires all ready this time, we've got medicine and first aid kits… we're doctors, Rachel's a nurse…. Stop worrying, okay?" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against Meredith's. She nodded, and he kissed her nose. "Stop worrying."

"I'll try," she said with a timid smile. "I suppose we should start packing," she added with a sigh as she reluctantly pulled away from Derek.

He nodded in response. "I'll make breakfast, okay? Everything will be fine."

"It better be," Meredith mumbled as she leaned over and kissed Derek on the lips. "I love you, Derek," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed her again.

She pulled away and stood up from the swing. "Want me to take her?"

"Nah," he said with a devilish grin. "She's got to learn how to cook at some pointing her life… better start early!" he teased as he, too, stood from the swing.

Meredith shook her head and laughed as they made their way into the house to begin their busy Sunday morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter, lmao. I'll post one every few days until it's caught up here. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and commenting!! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mom**

"MEREDITH? HAVE YOU SEEN MY NINTENDO DS CHARGER?" Christopher yelled as he skidded into the nursery a few hours later.

Meredith looked up from her place on the floor; where piles of diapers, onesies, burp cloths and other baby paraphernalia surrounded her. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Why are you yelling?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly. "Dad said I have to bring something for the road, and I need the car charger for it, and I can't find it anywhere. I've looked all over the place, I haven't even used this thing in years!" Chris added softly, rambling a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is silly."

"I agree," Meredith replied as she folded a onesie and stuck it in the pink suitcase monogrammed with Ella's name. "Your aunt Cristina already gave me an earful!"

"I can't believe Dad talked her into coming. She will freak out with the little kids being there," Christopher teased. "Want some help?"

"No, thanks, bud," Meredith replied. "Check the den, third drawer. I think that's where your charger may be," she offered.

"Thanks, Mer. You're the best!" he said as he turned on his heel and went flying down the hallway and thundered down the stairs.

Meredith smirked. "Hear that, El? Your brother thinks I'm the best," she said to the baby who was still awake in the swing across the room. Meredith sighed as she neatly placed the other clothes and essential items into the suitcase. She continued until the bag was nearly full; she unpacked it and repacked it, sighing, mentally making sure that she had enough things for the baby while they were on the road. "Your daddy is ridiculous," she said to the crying baby as she scooped her up. "You're all wet, let's get you changed," she added as she cradled the baby close to her chest. "Shhh," she cooed as she laid Ella down.

She quickly changed her daughter's diaper – her quickest time yet, she thought to herself – and swaddled her in the cream, pink and brown receiving blanket Jamie gave her for the baby shower.

"Hey," Derek said as he knocked on the nursery's open door. "Rach wants to talk to you; can you talk now?' he asked softly.

Meredith picked the tiny bundle up. "Sure. Can you take her for a bit? I'll start packing clothes for us…"

"Already taken care of, my dear," Derek said with a wink. "But I'm happy to take her any time," he added as he crossed the room toward Meredith. "Work is already taken care of – well, for me, since you're on maternity leave, and Cristina, too. I told you, babe, I took care of everything."

Tears pooled in Meredith's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he cradled Ella in his arms. He took Meredith's chin in his hand and tilted it, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He kissed her cheek, kissing the tear away before it could trickle all the way down her cheek. "Don't cry," he said softly.

"I can't help it!" she said, trying to cover her tears with a laugh. "Thank you, for taking care of all of this."

"It was my idea; it's the least I could do," he offered. "Rachel's on hold on line two in the office, you can pick it up in the bedroom. Ella and I will be helping her big brother pack, come find us when you're done, and we can watch a movie, okay?"

"Okay," Meredith sniffled. She leaned up and kissed Derek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied simply. "Now go talk crap about your good ol' husband with his sister, while she vents about her husband to you," he added with a goofy grin.

Meredith laughed as she stepped out of the nursery and headed down the hallway toward the bedroom.

X

"Can you believe these idiots?" Rachel's loud voice came across the line with a laugh. "Can you fucking… sorry, Hannah… Chloe… can you even believe it Meredith?" she whispered over the line.

"The cuss word police live with you too, huh, Rachel?" Meredith laughed.

"They're unbelievable… at that age, you know?" she replied. "Kevin is a lunatic, and my brother isn't any better," she sighed. "I mean, Ella is only a few weeks old – oh, we finally got the birth announcement, by the way, she looks exactly like you, but with Derek's eyes… anyways, she's what two weeks old?" she rambled. "And Spencer is only three months old… this is crazy. You seem calm. Why are you so calm?"

"Derek did everything," Meredith replied, and she couldn't help but grin. "Literally. Everything. I just packed El's stuff, and he's done everything else. Even made arrangements for Casey."

"Must be nice," Rachel quipped, and Meredith could tell she was only joking. "Kevin's done a lot too, but I just feel so rushed. My sister is just as stupid," she grumbled.

"What time does your flight get in tomorrow?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"You think Jame's pregnant?" Rachel asked. "Shotgun wedding?"

"I don't think so," Meredith said with a laugh. "Sage is five – and they didn't get married before she was born. Jamie does things her own way, remember?"

"Yeah… I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, then, about this," she said. "Two weeks…"

"Yep," Meredith replied. "Rach, your flight?"

"Oh, 3 pm," she said hastily. "Shit! Hannah, don't pull Chloe's hair! Chloe, don't hit your sister… oh my god… twins," Rachel said with an exasperated sigh. "Meredith, I gotta go…"

"See you tomorrow, Rach," Meredith replied, and Rachel hung up the phone, leaving Meredith with the dial tone.

X

Meredith padded down the stairs and toward the living room. Christopher lay sprawled out on the floor, cuddled with Casey, as he absentmindedly flipped through a comic book. A Yankees game was on the TV, the volume muted. Derek was reclined in the La-Z-Boy, his mouth open as he slept, and the newborn baby was asleep too; her head rested on her father's chest – she must have been lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

Meredith crossed the room and turned the TV off, and she pulled the old, faded afghan off of the couch and covered her husband and daughter with it. "Are you hungry?" she asked her stepson. "It's nearly six o'clock."

"You're gonna cook?" he asked skeptically, winking at her.

Meredith's heart melted a little bit – though he was going to be thirteen soon, he was still the sweet, sincere, playful boy that she had known for the last five years, and he was growing up much too fast for her liking. "Don't be silly," she teased. "We're ordering pizza."

"Score!" he shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. "No offense, Mer," he added with a playful, lopsided grin.

"None taken," she whispered.

Christopher looked Meredith up and down.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he replied as he stood up and crossed the room toward his stepmother. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You just look like you need a hug, Mom," he said softly.

Meredith pulled him closer to her. _He's always called me 'Meredith' – never 'Mom'_ she thought to herself as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry, Meredith," he corrected. "I just thought…" his voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Chris," Meredith replied as she kissed his head. "I just can't believe how much you've grown, that's all. I love you, kid."

"Don't be getting all mushy on me," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Right," Meredith replied as she pulled away from the hug. "You're a big boy now."

He laughed. "I love you, too," he said with a sincere smile. "Can we get breadsticks, too? Please?"

"Anything for you," Meredith replied – and she meant it, too.

X

"Meredith? Are you sleeping?" Derek whispered later that night as he stepped into their bedroom. The lights were off, and Meredith was curled up on her side of the bed, wrapped under layers and layers of blankets. "Sweetheart?" he asked gently as he climbed into the bed and crawled toward her.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Hmm?" she asked, feigning sleepiness.

"You doing okay?" he asked as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened at his touch, and his smile brightened to match. "Are you mad at me? Are you sad… do you need anything?"

Meredith rolled over to face him. "I'm okay, I promise," she reassured him. "Just a lot on my mind. And no," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "I'm not mad at you."

"Is something else bothering you?" he couldn't help but ask as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Christopher called me 'Mom' today," she said softly.

"Is that weird for you?"

"Actually, no," she replied honestly, and her husband grinned at her. "I want him to call me whatever he feels most comfortable with."

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't called you 'Mom' before," Derek said. "He worships the ground you walk on – he really loves you, Meredith. And you're excellent with him; he really respects you, and you… thank you for helping me raise him," he said softly before placing another kiss on her lips. "And EJ…"

"Don't call her EJ," Meredith quipped, her voice a low, teasing growl. "I miss her," she confessed.

Derek pulled her closer to him and held her tightly. "What do you mean?" he asked, even though he was sure he knew what she meant.

Meredith sighed. "I don't know… I guess I miss the closeness with her, the proximity… don't get me wrong," she said seriously, "I love having her here. She's one of the best things to ever happen to me – besides you, and Chris, and even that dog – but… I don't know," she sighed again. "It's just different. You know? Just a phase, I guess," Meredith added.

Derek nodded and kissed her on her cheek. "Jamie said the same thing about Sage," he offered.

"Do you want another baby?" she asked suddenly, sitting up in bed.

"I want whatever you want."

"Oh, come on, Derek, that's not a real answer," she replied with a frustrated sigh. "Tell me," Meredith added softly.

"I'd love to have another one," he smiled. "Whenever the time is right, when we feel comfortable enough to get that point – yes. I'd absolutely love to have another baby with you."

"Good," she replied, her voice lighter and happier now. She slid back down into the covers and rolled over so she faced the window.

Derek shook his head at her as he, too, slid under the covers and cuddled up to her, their bodies fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. "I love you, Meredith," he whispered into her ear.

She murmured the sentiment back, and within moments, the new parents had fallen asleep, resting for as long as they could before their daughter woke them up, and again after that, as the nighttime hours slipped into the morning ones, and the next day of their adventure together began.


	3. Chapter 3

XX

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Cristina said, giving the RV, and the piles of Shepherd and Sullivan luggage, a once over. She pulled her sunglasses off of her face and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the suitcases and duffel bags of various shapes, sizes and colors. There were two strollers, two car seats, two booster seats, a Pack-n-Play, various toys and other accessories. Cristina ran her fingers through her tousled black waves. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Meredith grinned as she snuck up behind her friend.

"Shit, Meredith, you scared me!" Cristina replied, but she couldn't help but grin at her best friend. Meredith stood there, still tiny as ever, barefoot and in cutoff shorts, and she looked happy – a complete turnaround from the Meredith that she knew five years ago.

"You look great, Mer!" Izzie chirped as she stepped out of Alex's SUV. She placed a basket (which was undoubtedly filled with baked goods of some kind) on top of the car as Alex smiled and waved before opening the back door to unbuckle their toddler son from his booster seat.

"Everyone's here?" Cristina asked as she motioned toward the car that the Sullivan's had rented at the airport, and Lexie's 'super-cute!' new car.

"They are," Meredith replied with a smirk as she dodged a hug from Izzie, "and I can't drink, so you'll have to double up for me," she added, sticking out her tongue.

"That," Cristina said seriously, "will not be a problem. Now help me get my crap so we can add it to that pile of junk over there, and watch as your husband and brother in law attempt to pack this thing up."

XX

"He's our baby," four-year-old Chloe Sullivan explained to the group of amused adults that had situated themselves on the deck. The sun was now setting on the horizon, and the group had turned the exchanging of keys and/or puppy pick-up and/or arrival for the 'big trip' (as Derek and Kevin had deemed it) into an all-out barbecue. While the group of adults were planning and scheming, and Christopher was escaping his little cousins and two-year-old Max, the little girls had kidnapped the blonde haired little boy and managed to shove him in Ella's stroller. "I'm his mamma; Hannie's his auntie."

"Um, I'm the mamma, Chloe," Hannah sassed, placing her hand on her hip, flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder.

Derek laughed out loud as Chloe (the younger twin) reached out and pulled Hannah's hair, and Hannah (older by three minutes) retaliated by pushing her sister and knocking her over. Rachel quickly stood from her seat on the deck and separated the identical little girls. "It's not funny, Derek," Rachel said as she cradled Chloe in her arms.

Hannah burst into her tears and climbed into Kevin's lap, burying her head in his chest.

"Oh, but it is," Derek replied as Meredith smacked him in the back of the head. "This is exactly how you and Jamie were, and I was always in poor Max's shoes," he added with a laugh as Izzie scooped her son out of the stroller.

"Girls," Christopher piped up, shaking his head.

Meredith and Cristina both raised their eyebrows at him.

"Get used to it, kid," Lexie teased, "you're about to be trapped in the RV with four-year-old twins girls, two female infants, and three grown women. Your dad and uncle Kevin will be driving, so there will be no one there to save you!" she smirked as she tickled him.

"Girls," he repeated, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Blame your aunt Jamie," Cristina offered. "I know I am."

Derek grinned. "Women."

XX

"Hey," Cristina murmured hours later from her spot in the oak rocking chair in Ella's nursery. "She's asleep," she added as she gently patted the baby on her back.

Meredith smiled as she stepped into the room. "Thank you for coming with us, Cristina," she said as she sat Indian style on the floor next to the rocking chair.

"Don't mention it," her friend replied. "I'll be there to keep Shepherd in line… I know you won't," she teased.

Meredith laughed. "Am I insane for going along with all of this?"

"Meredith, when have you never _not_ done anything insane? Your whole future was mapped out because of some insane game in Vegas – seriously, who does that?" Cristina asked. Meredith raised an eyebrow at her; she wasn't offended by her friends words, she wanted her to embellish a bit more. "But, I have to give you credit," she added, her voice soft. "In med school, you were so different, so carefree, so.. I don't know… not to sound like your Mom or Richard or anything…"

"Misguided?" Meredith asked with a sigh.

"Well, yes. But when we got that phone call while we were in Barbados, I don't know, you changed," Cristina said. "And it's been for the better. I mean, you fought for what you wanted, and well, you got me and Izz and George and your sister jobs out here, and a place to live and everything – thanks or that, by the way," she said sincerely. "And now you're married, you've got a great husband – I know I give him a lot of bullshit, but I give the man a lot of credit. This idea he has for this trip, hell yes, it's crazy, but the way he took care of everything. And the way he loves you…," she sighed. "And Chris, he's a great kid. He's helped you a lot, and vice versa – you're the mom he needed… and needs. And then of course we have EJ…"

"Don't call her EJ," Meredith warned as she fought back tears.

"Don't you dare make me cry," Cristina said with a laugh.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Meredith asked.

"You're so lucky, Mer. I only hope that I can have what you have someday."

"Who knew you were so mushy?" Meredith teased.

"Shut it, Shepherd," she smirked.

"We should probably try to get some sleep… Derek and Kevin want to leave at 6 or something," Meredith said a few moments later.

"You go on," Cristina sighed. "I'm good here," she added with a smile, motioning to the baby with her eyes.

Meredith nodded and stood up. Before she left the room, she wrapped her arms around her friend, and tears slipped down both of their cheeks.

"Oh, man," Christopher teased as he stepped into the room; both Meredith and Cristina broke apart from their embrace.

"Women," Derek added as he and Christopher both shook their heads.

"Shut it, Shepherd," Meredith and Cristina said together, and they all laughed, and exchanged sentiments for sweet dreams and good nights, and went to bed to get some rest for the trip that would begin in approximately seven hours.

XXXX

The early morning sunshine filtered through the clouds and trees, its reflection shimmering off of the lake and illuminating the Shepherd kitchen. Cristina sat on a barstool at the island, nursing a large cup of coffee; her hair was in a messy ponytail, last night's makeup was smudged around her eyes. She was dead tired. Babies required a lot of energy and attention, and she felt like a train had hit her – but when she looked over to the tiny, sleeping baby, who lay nestled in the baby swing, her tiny thumb in her mouth, all of those feelings went away.

She sat in silence for a few more minutes; her eyelids fluttering open and closed as she tried to fight off sleep. Christopher padded into the kitchen noiselessly and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Hiya, aunt Crissy," he said with a giggle.

"Not funny, kid. Your sister kept me up all night."

"Welcome to my world," he said, a serious smirk playing on his lips. "Aunt Cristina… the twins keep following me; I can't get rid of them!" Christopher whispered, leaning in close to her ear. "This is gonna be a long trip…"

"You wanna play a trick on them?" Cristina asked.

"Of course," the little boy replied.

Cristina stood up from the stool. "Okay, come around here… quickly… and pretend to be asleep… I'll hide on the other side, okay...," she said mischievously, her eyes sparkling as she discussed the game plan with her nephew.

Silence once again filtered through the house. After a few long minutes, tiny sets of footsteps could be heard. Twin redheads stood at the entrance to the kitchen, and from where they stood, they couldn't see Cristina (who was crouched behind the island now). They could only see Christopher's bare feet, which were hanging over the edge of the couch in the adjoining TV room, and baby Ella, who was still peacefully sleeping in her swing.

"Shhhh," Hannah whispered, holding her pointer finger to her lips. She turned to Chloe, a serious expression clouding her features. "They're both asleepin'!"

"They are," Chloe giggled, placing her tiny hands on her hips. "Let's just see…" she added, motioning for her sister to follow her.

The little girls tiptoed through the kitchen, standing behind the couch. One of the girls – Cristina wasn't sure which – leaned over the back of the couch and reached down to tickle Christopher. Cristina closed her eyes, wincing in anticipation – because she knew, if their plan followed through, the screams coming from the little girls would be loud enough to wake the dead.

And on that thought, Christopher reached up and grabbed the little girl's hand, causing them both to jump backward. That's when Cristina made her move. "BOO!" she yelled, jumping out at them and tickling them. Identical shrieks filled the air, mixing with laughter from their tickle monsters. Four sets of adult feet pounded down the stairs.

"What in the hell?" Meredith asked as she scooped her now-screaming baby out of the swing. An amused grin played on her lips as the little girls' screams turned into laughter.

"Oh, this?" Rachel asked, cradling Spencer to her chest ad raising an eyebrow at her sister-in-law. "This is perfectly normal."

"The little one did it," Cristina said, pointing at her partner-in-crime, who blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"All in a day's work," Kevin chuckled, "and it's not even 8 am…"

"We're already late," Derek teased, pretending to consult his watch.

"Plenty of time," Meredith, Rachel and Cristina all said together, mimicking Derek and Kevin, and the group laughed together for a moment before coming up with a gameplan for their first day on the road.

XX

Approximately two hours later, three children and two infants were fed, bathed, clothed and situated in their car seats or booster seats (or for Chris, a 'big boy seat'). Derek sat behind the wheel, with Kevin to his right, their GPS (which was set to American English – Jill, and that was what they called 'her') ready to go. Meredith, Cristina and Rachel were checking and double-checking everything, and after a thorough sweep of the house, cars and luggage storage area, everything was 'all systems go.'

As the women were getting situated, Chris looked to his cousins. "Hey… you remember that show, with the houses… and they make them better?" he whispered. The wide-eyed little girls nodded in response. "What do they say when they bring the family home?"

"Move that bus?" Chloe whispered.

"Exactly," Chris grinned. "Doesn't this look like one of those busses?"

"But we're not goin' home… we're goin' to a weddin'," Hannah said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Chris groaned. "I know, silly. But we're still waiting for the bus to move… Don't you girls want to go see Sage and Connor and Nana and everyone else?"

"And auntie Jamie!" Chloe said knowledgably, holding up her pointer finger.

"Right. So, what should we say to our dads?" he whispered.

"I dunno." Hannah scrunched up her nose.

"Move that bus?" Chloe whispered again.

"Chloe's got it," he said with a wink. "On the count of three… one… two…"

"MOVE THAT BUS!" the girls yelled together.

Christopher slapped his hand to his forehead, his cheeks burning as the little girls continued to yell. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, but all he could do was shrug as he tried not to laugh, and the girls continued yelling.

"Move that bus! Move that bus!"

Cristina shook her head. "Meredith," she teased, clicking her tongue as she sat down in the seat beside Christopher. "These kids watch way too much TV!"

Meredith shrugged and laughed, and it was all everyone else could do, too.

"As long as they don't start singing '100 bottles of juice on the wall'," Derek quipped from the front seat, "I don't care how much TV they watch," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up and drive, Shepherd," Meredith teased. Derek raised an eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror, and her cheeks flushed pink. "Only you," she mumbled as she seated herself beside Ella.

"Only me," Derek replied softly.

"MOVE THAT BUS!" Hannah yelled again, and so he did.

Everyone cheered as they made it out of the driveway and on to the main roads, and their crazy adventure began – only two hours behind schedule.

XX

Hours later, and they had made it through Washington and Idaho and were crossing over into Montana. Crayons, markers and colored pencils lay on the table; everyone's drawings and games, such as Tic Tac Toe or Dots, were stacked neatly on a countertop. Meredith was asleep with Ella snuggled against her chest, and Christopher was sleeping, too, his head resting in his stepmother's lap. Rachel was crocheting a baby blanket in one corner, while Cristina listened to music and practiced incisions on bananas in another. Baby Spencer was asleep in her pack and play, and the twins were still talking animatedly to one another from their booster seats.

Derek and Kevin had decided that they would stop near Billings, giving them about twelve hours of drive time for their first day. They talked about everything – baseball, Kevin's work, Derek's work, Jamie's wedding, their kids – and switched drivers every three hours, just to let the other's eyes rest a bit.

XX

When they made it to their stop, it was nearly ten p.m., and it was still light enough (mostly because of the streetlights) that they could navigate their way to a campground and set up for the night. Christopher set up a tent outside of the RV; he said he wanted to get a 'real' camping experience, but Meredith knew her boy. She could tell he wanted time away from the twins.

"Don't go to sleep too late, Chris," she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"I won't," he said with a sleepy grin. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said softly as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Mom," he replied, and her heart fluttered with pride again. He quickly hugged his father and kissed his baby sister, grabbed his blanket and a flashlight, and headed out the door to his tent.

Meredith moved to stand beside Derek, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams to you, too," Derek said softly. "Is everyone else asleep?"

"Rach and Kevin have settled the girls down, and are converting the table to the bed in a few minutes," Meredith replied. "Cristina's out cold on the couch, both of the babies are sleeping in their playpen."

"Ah," Derek replied, and he turned and led them into the bedroom. "Do you still think this was a bad idea?" he asked honestly as he undressed, pulling his tee shirt over his head.

"Today was a success," Meredith replied. "We'll make it work. I'm okay, Derek," she said with a sigh, as she, too, undressed to put her pajamas on.

"Not mad?"

"Nope," she said with a sincere smile. They climbed into the bed together and instantly connected; he wrapped his arms instinctively around her, and she snuggled close. He breathed in her familiar scent – lavender, and vanilla, mixed with 'baby' – and kissed her neck. "I love you, Derek," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too" he whispered back, "don't let the bed bugs bite," he added with a laugh. She laughed, too, and they fell asleep together, happy and safe and warm in one another's arms, falling into a deep sleep to prepare for the next day of their adventure.

**There's two updates in one, lol, since I won't be able to update this tomorrow! Hope you enjoy! xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the comments - you guys are the best!**

XXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" a grumpy Christopher Shepherd asked at about noon the next day. They had been driving for about five hours, and everyone's moods from yesterday had quickly soured.

No one had slept very well – the babies were up for most of the night. Meredith and Derek brought Ella back into their room to try to quiet her down, but it was no use. Meredith quickly grew frustrated with the situation, and was annoyed that Derek was being so calm and level headed. Spencer was having a rough night as well, and it was Kevin's turn to be the more freaked out parent, as his nerves were already frayed from driving throughout the day. Hannah complained that Chloe was kicking her, while Chloe complained that Hannah was a blanket hog. Cristina obviously had a rough time sleeping with all of the distractions, so she went outside to the tent, where a sleepless little boy was sitting straight up, his eyes wide open, unable to sleep because of the noises he may or may not have been hearing.

So, needless to say, six a.m. came quickly for the sleep deprived family, and tensions were thick and emotions were running high.

"No, kiddo," Meredith frowned. "We've got about four more days worth of driving."

"Ugh," he pouted, slamming his head down onto the table. "This was a _great_ idea."

Meredith sighed again and shook her head as she tried to fight off the tears that had pooled in her eyes. Her mind flashed back to their first RV trip…

XX

_ The sticky-hot August air suffocated the Shepherd family of three. Thanks to the failed GPS and a faulty tire, they were stranded on an abandoned stretch of interstate – which was coincidentally on Derek's so-called shortcut. His anger quickly escalated, and he kicked at the ground and tires, injuring his foot and souring his mood._

_To make matters worse, Christopher had a fever and was developing a croup-like cough due to the heat. Meredith had him stripped down to his underwear with cool washcloths placed on his forehead and neck, but it was still miserable for the eight-year-old boy. The fact that he was crying wasn't making any of this easier, either._

_It was the first time that Meredith's step-mothering skills were truly put to the test._

_It was also at this time when Meredith and Derek had their first – and final – married fight._

_"This is all your fault," Meredith growled, cradling her stepson close to her body, running her fingers up and down his arm._

_"My fault?"_

_"YES!" she screamed back. The little boy whimpered._

_"How is this my fault?" Derek barked back, his eyes dark and angry._

_"If you would have just stayed on the fucking interstate like you were supposed to, then…"_

_"Then what? Then WHAT, Meredith? Huh?"_

_"Then we wouldn't be here, in the middle of nowhere! And your son wouldn't be so damn sick!"_

_"Stop being a crazy bitch like your mother," he spat, and he regretted it the moment the words left his lips, watching as her face fell and fresh tears filled her eyes. He knew that her mother was having a rough time accepting her diagnosis of Alzheimer's – resisting treatments, having crazy fits and tirades, accepting the changes that she needed to make in her everyday life. And he knew that this was affecting Meredith as well, and he had used it for leverage in their argument. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Get out! Just get out!" she yelled back, keeping her eyes off of him. "GO! NOW! Get out of here, Derek!"_

_"Meredith…"_

_"We don't need you here! Go! Get out! Derek, go! I hate you! I don't need you here!" she growled, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "Get. OUT. I HATE YOU!"_

_So without another word, Derek left._

_"Mer," Chris coughed, his big blue eyes glassy with fever. He didn't need to say anything else – Meredith already felt guilty enough for the display the she and her husband had just put on for the little boy. A lump rose in her throat; she had promised herself that she'd never do anything to hurt or upset the little boy… especially after he'd already been through so much in his lifetime._

_"I'm sorry, buddy, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking as she pressed her lips to his feverish forehead._

_"You do need daddy, Meredith. You do," he said softly before falling into a fever-induced sleep._

_Derek returned to the RV just about two hours later, with a tow truck, spare tires, children's Motrin for his son, and a half-wilted bouquet of daisies for his wife. He wordlessly worked with the tow truck driver, quickly fixing the tire, and putting a new spare into the tire compartment on the motor home._

_Meredith gave her sleepy boy a dose of the medicine and tucked him into his bed, a fresh cold compress on his head. He fell back asleep, his chest rising and falling in a somewhat regular rhythm as a small smile played on his lips._

_After watching him sleep for a few more minutes, she slipped into the bedroom part of the RV and changed into one of Derek's tee shirts. She slipped into the bed and curled up under the cool covers. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks; Chris was right – she did need Derek. Especially now._

_She didn't look up at him when he entered the bedroom. He too quickly changed into pajama pants and a tee shirt and slipped into the bed beside Meredith. He instantly pulled her closer to him, curling up to her body, subconsciously breathing in her scent. He moved her hair off of her sticky neck and placed a soft kiss on her skin._

_His breath sent a shiver down her spine; goosebumps rose on her skin._

_"Meredith," he sighed. "Please look at me."_

_She shook her head._

_"Please."_

_She turned over and faced him, pressing her abdomen to his. Their noses touched. His eyes met hers – brilliant blue on radiant green._

_"I'm so sorry," he offered softly. "I didn't mean what I said, Meredith. I didn't… I wasn't thinking, baby. I'm sorry."_

_"I know," she replied, snaking her arms around his neck. "And I'm sorry, too, Derek. It's just… I'm so stressed. I have my intern exam soon… everything with my mother. This vacation was supposed to… make all of that go away. But it's not. And Chris is sick, and we're fighting, and my mother doesn't know who she is anymore." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't hate you, Derek. I need you. I do."_

_Derek just nodded and pressed his lips to hers. She instantly deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to Derek's. "I know," he whispered in between kisses, "I need you, too."_

_And just like that, things were back to normal, and all was forgiven. They whispered words of love, and promises never to fight like that again in between kisses; their touches were laced with the same sentiments. And as they connected in the most intimate of ways, both Meredith and Derek realized fully how much they loved (and needed) one another, and that they were exactly where they were supposed to be. _

XX

Derek caught Meredith's eye as he looked up into the rearview mirror. He offered her a reassuring smile, and she instantly felt a little bit better.

By this time, each of the children (and aunt Cristina) was fast asleep. Kevin was on the phone with Ryan – Jamie's soon-to-be husband – discussing further details and arrangements for the trip. Rachel was working on her laptop, leaving Meredith alone to keep eye contact with her husband.

Moments later, Kevin wordlessly left the front seat, moving through the RV to the back bedroom to take a second phone call; this time from a client in Japan.

Meredith took this as an opportunity to move next to Derek. "Hi." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek; he smiled. She sat down in the passenger seat and reached her left hand out to Derek.

He put the RV on cruise control and reached his right hand out, locking his fingertips with Meredith's. "Hi," he replied. "What are you up to?"

"Just thinking," she said with a wistful sigh.

"About what?"

"The last RV trip…," she confessed. "Our fight. How bad things were for a few hours."

"Hmm," he hummed in response. "Today did start out kind of rocky, huh?"

"That it did," Meredith said.

"I promise, Mer. No more shortcuts. We're sticking to the plan with this trip. No more bad tires, we've got medicine with us this time. No fighting. We're on to bigger and better things this time."

"Better days," Meredith offered, and Derek smiled. "Thank you for reassuring me, Derek."

"No problem," he replied, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they held hands and reflected on their years together.

They decided, as a group, to only drive until six p.m. or so that second day, giving them plenty of time to stretch their legs, have a decent dinner, and fall into a much more comfortable – and sound – sleep on their second night of travel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds of miles turned into thousands as the group continued on their cross-country road trip. There was various sight seeing stops and photo-ops as they crossed state lines, and were now, finally, entering South Carolina. Somehow, Cristina had talked Derek into letting her drive – and they were making excellent time. In fact, they'd be arriving at the beach about nine hours ahead of schedule, which pleased everyone – especially Derek.

It was, believe it or not, Meredith's first trip to the Atlantic coast (unless you counted her trips to Barbados with her friends, which Derek did not). Sure, she'd been on various vacations with both of her makeshift families – skiing in the mountains and trips to Europe with her mother and stepfather, outings to amusement parks and extended family members homes with her father, stepmother and half-sisters- but she'd never been to an Atlantic coast beach. She'd also never been to Disney World – which was the second surprise for Meredith on this trip. After the wedding, Rachel and Kevin would take the RV back to Seattle, making more pit stops along the ways to teach their girls some American history, while Meredith, Derek, Cristina, and the kids would fly to Orlando and stay at an all-inclusive Disney resort, soaking up the sun (and the rest of the vacation that Derek had so carefully planned).

The first surprise, with Derek being Derek, of course, included Meredith's mother and stepfather flying into Myrtle Beach to spend a week with them. Carolyn had agreed to pick them up from the airport when they'd arrive – which now perfectly coincided with their new arrival time – and he couldn't help but smile.

"What's that grin for, big brother?" Rachel cooed, bouncing Spencer in her lap.

Derek glanced to the front seat, where Meredith and Cristina were discussing surgeries and fellowships and various bits of hospital gossip. "Everything's falling into place," he replied simply, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, the thing with her mom?" Rachel whispered, her eyes shimmering as she smiled at her brother. Derek nodded. "Is she doing any better?"

Derek shrugged. "Some days are better than others, some lucid days, most are bad. It's a natural ebb and flow – she at least knows who Meredith is, and she knows that she is Ellis Grey, so that's always good," Derek confirmed. "And Richard's retired now, so at least he can help with her treatments and meds. I spoke to her a few days ago on the phone… she was really excited about meeting EJ."

"Mer's gonna kill you of you don't stop calling her that," Rachel teased with a laugh. She looked down at the baby in her brother's arms and smiled. "She looks a lot like Meredith."

"She does," Derek replied, lazily tracing his finger over his daughter's cheek. Ella's eyes fluttered lazily, a sleepy almost-smile playing on her lips, sending Derek back a few months in time…

X

_Meredith and Derek laid in bed, face to face, the gentle rain of an early Sunday morning lulling them into a peaceful state. It had been a rough night for Meredith – now late in her seventh month of pregnancy, the baby – their daughter – was moving around a lot, and Meredith was uncomfortable and hot. Her skin was stretched thin across her belly, her back hurt constantly, and she often joked that she would prefer having a catheter inserted than having to run to the bathroom every twenty or so minutes. But she wouldn't trade that experience for anything – every time she felt the baby kick, all she could feel was pure joy._

_Derek ran his fingertips through Meredith's long golden hair before resting his palm on her cheek._

_She smiled sleepily, her hand low on her swollen belly. "Who do you think she'll look like?"_

_"You," he replied without a moment's pause. Meredith's cheeks blushed bright pink. "She'll have your hair… your eyes… your cute little nose," he said softly as Meredith crinkled her nose._

_She sighed happily. "I think she'll have your eyes," she countered. "We have everything ready for her," she whispered. "Nursery's ready… stroller, diapers, car seat, clothes…"_

_"Everything," Derek nodded._

_"Everything but a name."_

_"Hmm," Derek hummed, stretching a bit as his own hand fell beside Meredith's to her belly, feeling for the baby's gentle movements. "Anna?"_

_"Hailey?"_

_Derek wrinkled his nose. "Too cutesy," he teased._

_Meredith laughed. "Claire?"_

_"Samantha?"_

_"I think," Meredith paused, taking a slow deep breath, "maybe we should name her after someone… what's Jamie's full name?"_

_"Jamison," Derek replied, smiling as he thought of his younger sister. "She was named after my uncle."_

_"I like that," Meredith breathed. She snuggled closer to Derek, pressing her forehead to his chin._

_"What if," Derek said, pressing his lips to Meredith's warm forehead, breathing in her trademark scent, "we name her after your mother?"_

_Meredith pulled away from Derek slightly, eyeing him carefully. "You want to name our baby Ellis? In this day and age?" she teased, quirking her eyebrow at him._

_Derek laughed a little. "Hmm… what about Ella?"_

_"Ella Jamison."_

_"Ella Jamison," Derek repeated._

_"Hmm, I like it," Meredith confirmed, her eyes fluttering open and closed, fighting off sleep. She closed her eyes as she sighed, moving Derek's hand, guiding it so he could get a better feel of the baby's now-gentle kicks. "I think she does, too," she whispered, her eyes still closed._

_"I do, too," Derek murmured as sleep captured his wife. He placed another kiss on her forehead, and the three of them – mommy, daddy and baby – fell into a comfortable peace for an early morning nap. _

"Yo! Earth to lover-boy!" Cristina chided, kicking at Derek's ankle a little, pulling him out of his daydreams. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh," Derek faltered, finally realizing that they were stopped at a rest area. "I'll get it," he replied as he stood, cradling Ella close to his chest.

"I know that," she teased, holding her arms out to take the baby.

Derek handed Ella to Cristina. He laughed, shaking his head at her as she cooed at his tiny baby girl. "You've gone soft, Yang," he teased as he stepped down the mini-ladder and out of the RV.

"I have not!" she defended as the door slammed shut behind Derek. "I have not," she repeated to the baby in an exaggerated tone.

X

"Hey," Derek said to Meredith as he sidled up to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smile, leaning into Derek's touch. "Three more hours of driving and we're on the beach!" she exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Yep," Derek agreed, smiling at her giddiness.

"It'll be a busy week… I've never been to a Shepherd wedding," she said with a soft sigh.

"Oh, that," Derek paused, "my dear wife, is an experience that should never be missed."

Meredith laughed. "I'm sure it's not."

Silence consumed them for a few beats. "I have a couple of surprises planned for you."

"Derek," Meredith said with a playful warning tone. "You are too much."

"Maybe so, but you love me anyways," he quickly replied with a grin. She nodded and turned to face him; her lips captured his in a kiss, slow at first, but then intensified, as they fell into a rhythm that they often fell into while kissing.

"Oh, gross!" Chloe squealed, covering her sister's eyes.

"Ew!" Hannah chimed in, clapping her hands over Chloe's as the pair stood before their aunt and uncle.

Meredith pulled away from Derek, a sheepish grin unfolding on her lips.

"Sorry, ladies," Derek teased, rolling his eyes slightly. "What's up?"

"Uncle Derek," Chloe said pointedly, sassily placing her hands on her hips. "The sky is what's up."

Meredith and Derek laughed at the little girl's sincerity and innocence; Chloe and Hannah exchanged a glance, shrugging their shoulders slightly. "Daddy says it's time to go," Hannah said a moment later. "We are almost there, Uncle D! We mustn't waste any more time!"

"Oh, we mustn't! We mustn't!" Derek teased as he scooped the little girl up, causing her to laugh as he carried her back to the RV.

Meredith looked down to Chloe, who held her hand out for her aunt. "They are soooooo silly," the little girl said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Let's go, aunt Mer! To the beach!" she added as they walked, a little bit of a skip in her step.

Meredith smiled. "To the beach!" she repeated happily, her excitement matching her niece's as she re-joined her waiting family in the RV.

Just about three hours later, thanks to Cristina's adept RV driving skills, the gang of travelers pulled up to a large three-story beachfront house on Ocean Avenue. Cars lined the streets; beach toys - shovels, pails, rafts, water wings - littered the front barely-there lawn. The house was huge and blue; the old siding and windows added to its perfect beachy feeling.

"They're here!" a five-year-old little girl with dark auburn hair and big blue eyes screeched as she ran full throttle toward the RV.

"They're here!" Jamie echoed, hopping off of the stool, bunching her wedding dress up, abandoning Kathleen on the porch and running after her daughter to greet her arriving family. Sage reached them first.

Meredith opened the door and barely had time to step out of the RV before she was bombarded by her god daughter. She pulled the sun-tanned little girl into a big bear hug, placing a kiss on top of her curly, wild hair. "Sage," she cooed, wincing slightly as the little girl hugged her tighter.

"Let her go!" Jamie teased, her eyes shining as she greeted her sister-in-law. "Hey, Mer... I see you all made it safely!"

"Thank God," Cristina rolled her eyes as she hopped down from the driver's seat of the RV.

Everyone laughed as the rest of the group filed out of the RV, and Derek's other sisters and a few nieces flooded to the front yard to greet their arriving family members.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Derek asked with a laugh as he stepped down from the RV, cradling Ella close to his chest. Meredith rolled her eyes as the attention shifted to the newborn baby in her husband's arms. Meredith smiled as he handed Ella to Jamie first; he received death glares from both Nancy and Kathleen, but he paid no mind to it.

Derek found his wife's side quickly as she took a big, deep breath. "Overwhelmed?" he asked softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed slightly, lacing her fingers through his. "A little," she confessed. "This is the first time everyone will be here," she added, and it was true; every holiday for the past five years, at least one of Derek's sisters and her family was missing.

"Yeah, you're right," Derek sighed.

"Hey... where's your mom?" Meredith asked a beat later, eyeing him carefully.

"She had to run into town," Jamie explained as she joined their conversation. She still held Ella close to her chest. "Those two... and your nieces.... like a pack of wolves," she teased, kissing the baby's head.

"Jame... your dress!" Meredith warned, finally realizing that Jamie was standing barefoot in her wedding dress, pins sticking out everywhere.

Jamie shrugged and laughed it off. "I'm getting married on the beach," her voice trailed off, as if this were the only acceptable explanation. "Plus, all of the boys took the boys to the golf course... it's just us girls here... and Derek and Kevin and Chris, of course."

"Women," Christopher teased, popping up out of nowhere, bouncing Sage on his hip. "This little monkey is heavy," he added, rolling his eyes as his cousin slid down his legs and stood up. She grinned adoringly at her older cousin.

The group laughed. "I'll go get changed," Jamie said with a laugh, handing Ella back to Meredith. "Sagey... show auntie Mer and uncle Derek their room... and show aunt Crissy, too," she explained to the little girl, motioning toward the house.

"Hey... what about me?" Christopher asked.

"You're with me, bubby!" Sage exclaimed, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight. She grabbed his hand; he rolled his eyes at his dad, scowling slightly as the little girl pulled him along. "We've got the best room!" she gushed.

Jamie frowned and rolled her eyes. "I hope that's okay with him... she worships the ground that kid walks on," she said softly. "She's been begging us for a brother or sister," Jamie added.

"He'll be fine," Derek replied and Meredith nodded.

"Okay," Jamie said, releasing a deep breath, a smile unfolding on her lips. "Let's go," she added, picking the skirt of her dress back up, leading Meredith, Derek and Cristina into the beach house to get settled.

X

Just about two hours later, Meredith and Derek had unpacked, bathed and changed Ella, and had each taken a shower. Meredith had fallen asleep as she waited for Derek; he hated to wake her, but it was nearly dinner time... and his mom had called - she was on her way back to the house with Ellis and Richard.

"Hey, lazy bones," he greeted with a whisper, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open lazily, a sleepy smile unfolded on her lips. "I wasn't sleeping," she mumbled as she stretched.

"Yeah... you were... you were snoring," Derek teased, placing another kiss on her cheeks. She leaned up and turned her head so his lips landed on hers.

"What's up?" she asked, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Dinner time... Nance and Katie cooked for everyone."

Meredith's eyes bulged. "Wow," she said with a smile. "Where's EJ?" she asked, her eyes opening wider as she realized what she said.

Derek grinned. "Who?"

"Ella!" Meredith corrected quickly. "Where's Ella?"

"Maggie has her," Derek replied as Meredith sat up. He gave her a knowing grin, her cheeks burned. "It's tough work being the new Shepherd baby, don't you know?" he added, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure it is," Meredith grinned as she stood. "I'm glad you planned all of this, Derek... thank you."

Derek nodded and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "So it wasn't such a crazy, stupid, idiotic idea... was it?"

"We'll see," Meredith retorted, and Derek feigned hurt, his lips folding into a pout. She rolled her eyes as she squeezed his hand before leading him down the hallway and down the stairs for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sage tiptoed down the hallway, pressing her tiny pointer finger to her lips, shushing her older cousin as she led him through the house. He rolled his eyes, unable to prevent the smile from curling on his lips, as he followed her toward the front door.

"Where are we going, Sage?" he asked, his tone amused as he raised his eyebrow at the little girl.

"Shh… don't ask questions… it's a secret passageway…," she explained with a huff. She stopped short in the foyer, looking around the room quickly. "We gotta make sure Hannah and Chloe don't see, or else they'll squeal," she added.

"Of course," Christopher nodded. "The coast is clear," he added as he, too, looked around the foyer for any 'spies'.

"Good," she replied, opening to door to the closet. She pushed the pile of blankets over and dropped to her knees, shoving the dozen or so sandals out of her way, revealing a trapdoor-like chute in the side of the closet. Chris followed suit and fell to his knees.

"Where does it lead, Sagey?" he asked.

"Dunno," she replied with a shrug. "I was waiting for you to get here, buddy… you're my best friend…"

He smiled at her in response, unsure of what exactly to say. She returned her attention to the secret passageway. She pulled the tiny door open; its rusty hinges squeaked in protest.

And at that exact same time, the front door opened, just as Sage was crawling through the passageway door.

"Christopher Alexander Shepherd!" Carolyn shrilled as she stepped into the foyer. He yelped and leaned back, smacking his head on the closet door. "Sage Ariella Johnson!"

"Shoot!" the little girl exclaimed as she crawled backwards through the closet, crashing back onto Christopher's lap.

"Hiya, Nana," Chris said, an apologetic smile on his face. He helped his little accomplice stand up before standing up himself. "Nanny? Pops?" he asked as he looked up at the other two adults who were standing behind his grandmother.

"Always getting into trouble, that one," Ellis cooed as she smiled at her step-grandson.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked as he smiled at her. "Mer's gonna flip!"

"Your father arranged it all," Carolyn explained. "Now give me kisses… I haven't seen you since February…" she said softly as he turned his attention to his grandmother.

"Hi, Nana," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She pulled him into a tight hug, peppering kisses to his heated cheeks. She scooped Sage up next, tickling her granddaughter, as Christopher greeted Meredith's mother and stepfather.

"Nanny," Christopher cooed, tightly wrapping his arms around his step-grandmother. She looked down at him and smiled warmly, returning the hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Ellis pulled back from the hug and cupped Christopher's cheeks in her hands. "I'm glad I'm here too."

_She's having a good day,_ Christopher thought to himself. He clapped his hands over hers before greeting Richard. Richard held his hand out for a high five before pulling the growing boy into a hug. "Hey, Poppy."

"Hey yourself, young man," Richard greeted with a smile. Chris laughed at the stern expression, though he could tell that 'Poppy' didn't mean it.

After a few more minutes of greetings and introductions, they went into the backyard where several long tables were set up across their stretch of private beach. Chris and Sage sat with some older cousins while Richard and Ellis sat down at the end of the table with Carolyn, leaving two empty seats beside Ellis for Meredith and Derek.

***  
"So, tomorrow," Derek said softly as he walked slightly ahead of Meredith through the house, "I was thinking that we could relax on the beach all day… and then we'll go out with Jamie and Ryan…"

"I don't know," Meredith replied, chewing on her lower lip. "Ella…"

"She won't even notice we're gone, Meredith. Besides," he said, pausing briefly in his tracks to grip her hand in his, "I want to talk to you about something, the rest of our vacation plans."

"Okay," Meredith said softly, relenting as she squeezed her husband's hand. "We'll go out with Jamie and Ryan tomorrow. But I still can't…"

She stopped as they reached the back screen door, recognizing the woman who sat to her mother-in-law's left.

"Can't what?" he asked, a goofy smile unfolding on his lips.

"Derek, why is my mother sitting next to your mother?"

"Surprise," Derek replied.

Tears filled Meredith's eyes as she looked up at Derek and then back to her mother. "Are you… is this happening?"

"Hey… don't cry," Derek soothed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Your parents haven't met EJ yet… and I called Richard, and he said she was getting antsy up there and could use a distraction… I just thought that the timing for everything was perfect," he explained.

"You are too much." Her voice cracked. But she leaned up and kissed him anyways, allowing herself to fall into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few more moments before she said, "Can we go out and say hi?"

"Of course," Derek replied.

She pulled away and opened the door, running out and closing the distance between the house and their family in only a few seconds. Derek watched from inside as the mother and daughter duo greeted and embraced each other. He saw Ellis say her name – _Meredith_ – and he knew that she was having a good, lucid day. And for that, he was glad, because his plan was working out… and Meredith would be happy.

***  
Dinner talk consisted mostly of Jamie's upcoming nuptials and baby Ella – who everyone had already started calling EJ, which made Meredith crazy. She tried her best not to cringe as the nickname floated throughout the conversation.

After the meal, which consisted of burgers and hot dogs that Ryan and Kevin grilled to perfection, Jamie insisted that Meredith put Ella in the stroller and they take a walk along the beach. With little to no reluctance, Meredith agreed, grateful for her best friend's suggestion. They had plenty of catching up to do, and Meredith desperately wanted to spend some quiet-_ish _time with Ella after such an exciting day.

"So," Jamie began, looking to Meredith as they walked along the water's edge.

"So?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Meredith."

Meredith stopped in her tracks. A slow wave splashed at their feet as a silent second passed. "Yeah, Jame?"

"I … will you…," she paused again, as if she were having trouble getting the words out. "Maid of honor?" Jamie suddenly asked.

"Like you even had to ask!" Meredith replied, her eyes shimmering in the fading sunset. She hugged Jamie tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Jamie cooed, hugging her sister in law-slash-best friend back.

"I am too," Meredith replied as she glanced back over her shoulder to the family's beach house.

Christopher and Sage were playing tag with some other cousins on the beach, while Carolyn, Ellis and Richard were sitting in lawn chairs around a fire. A few of the kids were jumping on a trampoline with Cristina. Derek was catching up with his brothers in law, while his other sisters chatted as they cleaned up from dinner and tended to their smaller children.

Ella cooed and whimpered in her stroller. Jamie bent over and scooped the baby up, cradling her close to her chest. "I think she might be getting cold," Jamie said, pulling Meredith away from watching her extended, happy family.

"Maybe. We should head back… join in on the fun…" Meredith trailed off as she and Jamie turned around to begin their walk back to their summer beach house.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed in agreement, also noticing how everyone was getting along, happy and together, all of the Shepherds reunited. They walked back down the beach, reaching the backyard just as Rachel announced that it was time for s'mores and campfire songs.

A hush surrounded them on the beach. Meredith quickly swaddled Ella in a blanket before joining Derek on a smaller wood log near the fire. Everyone else fell into place, the kids huddled close around the fire, burning and/or toasting their marshmallows to perfection. Nancy and Katie helped supervise s'more construction, and everyone else huddled together. They were each happy that they were all together – it had been far too long since this had last happened – on this perfect night on the beach.

"Today was a good day," Derek whispered as he wrapped his arm around Meredith and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"It was."

They fell into a comfortable silence along with the rest of the group, and watched as the sun set and the moon and stars sparkled across the vast, calm ocean… and their first perfect day together finally came to a close.

After a long day at the beach, Meredith handed Ella off to one of the many willing babysitters so she could go inside and get ready for her date with her husband. It sounded funny – to say she was going on a date with her _husband_ – but she and Derek had never really dated. They had skipped all of that, unless they counted their brief dates in Las Vegas or the few movie and game nights they had with Christopher or hospital benefits. Which Meredith definitely did not.

She shimmied out of her bathing suit bottoms and cotton shorts after turning the shower on. She untied her tankini top and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing there – naked – looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still damp, frizzy and curly from the South Carolina humidity and the ocean's saltwater. Her cheeks were bright red; her skin now had a healthy glow – some places pink, others more golden… even though she had applied and reapplied SPF 50 throughout the day. Meredith lay her hand on her now-flattened stomach – it was almost back to normal, but not quite – and she looked _good_.

Realizing that she was wasting water, and that there were many others waiting to use the bathroom, she tore her eyes away from the mirror and stepped into the now lukewarm shower.

***

Just about twenty minutes later, Meredith emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed and squeaky clean – almost like a new person. She toweled off quickly, shivering slightly as she readjusted to the temperature. She wrapped her hair in a towel and wiped her hand over the mirror, wiping the condensation away. She bounced up and down slightly, still trying to get warm.

After a few moments, Meredith chose to get dressed first. She opted out of pantyhose – it was too damn hot, even though it was late in the afternoon; instead, she pulled on a fresh pair of seamless cotton bikini briefs. She stepped into the black cocktail dress she borrowed from Jamie and pulled it up, dropping the towel as she did. The dress fell to right above her knees, showing off her somewhat tanned legs. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her fuller breasts, the delicate beading giving the simple dress a more feminine look.

Jamie was right – the dress looked damn good, if she thought so herself.

She carefully brushed her teeth, making sure to not get any toothpaste or mouthwash on Jamie's dress. Meredith then dried and styled her hair; she chose to leave it long and loose, her sunkissed tendrils curling slightly. As she was finishing up her make-up, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mer?" Jamie asked. "Derek and Ryan left a note, I guess… they're meeting us at the restaurant…. And apparently a limo is on its way?"

This earned Meredith's full attention. "What?" she replied as she opened the door.

"Whoa!"

"What? Whoa what?" Meredith yelped, defensively crossing her arms over her chest, stepping back away from Jamie.

"You look _hot_, Mama!" Jamie said, her smile reaching from ear to ear. "Look at you! It's hard to believe you had a baby three weeks ago – I looked like a blimp for MONTHS after Sagey was born!"

"Oh, hush, Jamie," Meredith said, her cheeks bright red from a combination of sunburn and embarrassment.

"Please. If you could have sex right now, you'd be getting some tonight," Jamie teased, and Meredith blushed more – if that was even possible. "Turn around! Turn around!"

So Meredith did.

"Damn, girl!" Jamie encouraged.

"Stop it," Meredith said with a laugh, shaking her head ever so slightly. "You look amazing, too!"

And it was true, too – Jamie wore a short, white strapless sundress and matching wedge sandals. Her long, chocolate-auburn hair was swept back into a simple ponytail. Her make-up looked natural and well… perfect. "Not as hot as you do!"

In need of a subject change, Meredith said, "Seriously – what's this about a limo?"

"I dunno," Jamie shrugged. "These men in our lives are…"

"Nuts."

Jamie laughed. "They are!"

They laughed for a few seconds together, before Jamie asked, "Are you all ready to go, Mer?"

"Yeah," Meredith replied, slipping her shoes on and flipping off the bathroom light before she made her way downstairs, right on Jamie's heels.

****

Meredith and Jamie walked into the kitchen, where Chris and Sage were playing checkers at the table, and Cristina was feeding a bottle to baby Ella.

"Hot. DAMN!" Cristina exaggerated when she saw Meredith.

"Ooooh!" Sage squealed, her eyes wide and jaw dropping as she glanced between Cristina and Jamie. "Mommy! Aunt Crissy said 'damn'!"

"So did you, squirt," Cristina retorted, rolling her eyes. "I better be getting paid for this…," she teased. "But seriously, Mer, you look hot!"

Christopher crossed the kitchen toward his stepmother and aunt. "You look really pretty, Mom," he whispered as he stood on his tiptoes and hugged her tightly.

If she wasn't blushing before, she definitely was now. Her boy – well, her boys… but especially Christopher – always made her smile. Her heart melted a little bit too – mostly because he called her mom again. "Thanks, buddy," she replied in a whisper, placing a kiss atop his unruly hair.

A horn beeped outside, signaling the limo's arrival.

"Limo's here! Let's go, Meredith! Sagey, be a good girl – don't give Cristina too much trouble… or Nana either. She's not afraid to spank you. No more sugar tonight, okay? And go to bed on time – I mean it!" Jamie rambled quickly as Sage nodded. "Give Mommy kisses!"

Sage bounded across the kitchen and leapt into Jamie's arms. She placed a sloppy kiss on Jamie's cheek. "Bye, Mommy. I love you!"

"I love you too, baby," Jamie replied, pulling Sage closer and placing another kiss on top of her hair.

By this time, Meredith had crossed the kitchen toward Cristina and was showering Ella with kisses and love. She held the little girl close to her chest, breathing in her infant scent, as she tried to prevent the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Meredith," Cristina warned. "Time to go."

"I don't want to leave her," Meredith whispered, her voice cracking ever so slightly. She cleared her throat in another attempt to prevent tears.

"I know," Cristina softened. "But we'll be okay here – you can call if you need to. I promise someone will answer. But we've got this, I've got Mini Shepherd here to help, plus all the chatty sisters and nieces and the mothers… it'll be a breeze. Go. Go get McDreamied," she said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Meredith replied, pressing one more kiss to Ella's cheek before handing her back to Cristina.

**

Twenty minutes later – after a limo ride with plenty of laughter from both Meredith and Jamie – they arrived at the restaurant for dinner. The driver offered them a smile as they stepped out of the limo; the maître d' led the women to a table where both Ryan and Derek were waiting. They stood and greeted Meredith and Jamie, each with a kiss and a flower.

"These two are up to something," Jamie warned Meredith, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the restaurant. She took a sip of the red wine that was in the glass before her, and knowing both Ryan and Derek well, she chose to aim her next question at her big brother. "So, tell me, D… why did you drag Meredith away from her baby and me away from wedding planning?"

Derek shrugged, eyeing Meredith carefully. But Meredith just smiled before she took a slow sip of wine. "We just figured you two could use a break," he offered as explanation.

"Roll with it, Jame," Ryan teased as he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"You said there was something we needed to talk about, Derek?" Meredith spoke up, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Ah, yes," Derek replied. I see these two don't waste any time, Ryan. They want all the info – and they want it now."

"Damn straight we do, big brother!" Jamie quipped.

"Alright, alright," Derek paused, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Ryan?"

"This one's all you, man," Ryan replied.

Derek feigned surprise, but it was evident that he had always intended to do all of the talking anyways. "So the wedding is Saturday," he began. Both Jamie and Meredith gave him a look that said "no shit, Sherlock," so he continued. "Jamie and Ryan are leaving for Paris Sunday morning, and everyone else is going back home. Sage was supposed to go home with Mom to spend the week with her… however, we thought of something better."

"Derek…," Meredith warned.

"Monday morning, after we've had time to pack and recover from the wedding," Derek continued, a grin slowly unfolding on his lips, "we'll say goodbye to Kev and Rach, who are taking the RV back to Seattle for us. While we – you, me, Chris, Ella, Cristina and Sagey – fly to… drumroll please," Derek continued, pausing briefly.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing, Shepherd? Ryan?"

But Ryan just shrugged.

"Disney World!" Derek said.

Meredith's jaw dropped. Ryan grinned. Jamie sat back in her chair, uncrossed her arms and then crossed them again. "What?" she asked.

"We'll fly down to Orlando… and Disney has these great packages, you know… you just have to fly down there. They'll get your luggage and take you to the hotel, transportation and meals included. It's easy," he explained with a shrug.

"Derek, we can't afford Disney World…," Jamie said softly. "We saved up for years for this wedding and the honeymoon…"

Derek shook his head at his sister. "Baby sister, you surprise me. Uncle Derek has taken care of everything for Princess Sage," he explained. "Her birthday is Tuesday, Jame. Consider it her birthday gift from her godparents. Besides, she's never been there – neither has Meredith. Everyone should get to go once."

Meredith was still quiet.

"Mer?" Derek asked softly.

"I'd love to go," Meredith replied.

"Good, because my mom is coming too," Derek explained. "She graciously volunteered to stay in a room with Sage and Chris, and to keep an eye on EJ. Cristina will have her own room of course… and so will we," he added, waggling his eyebrows slightly. "It'll be perfect," he gushed.

Jamie eyed Ryan carefully. "Don't spoil her too much, Derek. I'm serious," she said softly. "And she has to call us once a day. And bedtime is not later than ten, okay?"

"Okay," he replied.

"See, Meredith? No matter how old they get – it still is hard to let them go," Jamie whispered.

Meredith smiled. "She'll have a great time, Jamie. We'll take good care of her. And Derek, did you say that Cristina knew about this?"

"She did."

"I'm gonna kill her," Meredith replied, shaking her head.

The group fell into a comfortable conversation, finalizing plans and eventually turning to the wedding. The waiter came and they ordered – each ordering the same meal – as they talked and laughed, enjoying the food, conversation and laughs they were having as adults… for the first time without their children in … well, entirely too long.

**

**AN: So, now it's all caught up, I realize that's a LOT for one update, but I was getting too impatient and wanted you guys to get caught up. Plus, it's easier that way, now I won't confused. Hope you enjoy them all! Now we know Dere's crazy plans - whaddaya think!? lol. Next is more date night, with more Meredith and Derek focus! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading and commenting!!!!  
**


End file.
